Oral Exercise
by Spagthesis
Summary: When Rita notices Lincoln stuck in his room all day playing video games, she forces him to do yoga with Lori. A strange feeling overcomes him during exercising, which takes a turn neither of them saw coming. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: A simple, strange Loricoln one shot. There was an idea in here I used that was originally gonna be in Nocturnal Feast. That said, it's a bit similar to that story. Originally posted on my pastebin on 2/12/18.**

* * *

Exercise, it was one thing that a majority of the Louds avoided. Lincoln sure did at all costs because he highly preferred gaming. His mother became concerned as she noticed he would shut himself in his room every day and do nothing but play video games. Sometimes, he'd at least go hang out with Clyde, yet even then, that wasn't happening often anymore.

Rita was aware that sports weren't his thing, but there's other ways of exercising. It hadn't dawned on her until she saw how seriously Lori began taking yoga. Having just moved into the garage recently, she found herself becoming bored quickly, knowing she couldn't spend hours texting Bobby because of how busy he's been. Yoga turned into her new means of killing time, it just so happened to be a good workout as well.

Realizing that, Rita spoke with Lori about a certain someone regarding the matter.

Afterwards, she decided to confront Lincoln.

She headed upstairs and knocked on his door.

When her son didn't answer, she became peeved and barged into his room.

As it turns out, the boy was zoned into one of his hand held video game systems.

His fingers moved rapidly while he continued playing, completely ignoring his mom.

"Lincoln!" Rita shouted.

"Aaah!" Lincoln screamed as he lost his nerve, his hands slipped and caused the game system to fall on the floor.

He quickly dropped onto it and scurried to pick it back up.

Once getting it, he looked up and saw Rita glaring down at him frustratingly.

"Lincoln, put on your gym clothes and let's go." She said in a fed up tone.

"Go where?" He asked, becoming fixated on her while waiting for an answer.

"To the garage. I've arranged plans for you to do yoga with Lori today." Rita mentioned.

"Why!?" Lincoln questioned. He already knew he was gonna dread this.

"Because you've done nothing but lay around in your room all day playing video games. You need to get some exercise!" Rita replied angrily.

Lincoln started to pout as he put the game device down and fished through his drawer for his gym clothes.

He changed right in front of his mother, surprisingly without feeling self conscious.

He let out a disinterested grunt as he reluctantly followed her outside.

A minute later, they made it as Rita knocked on the garage door.

Hearing those taps, Lori ended her current yoga stance to answer it.

"Hey." Lori said casually.

Lincoln quickly noticed the beams of sweat dripping off her face. Unfortunately for him, he'd also be feelin' the burn soon enough.

"Hi, honey, I've got your little workout partner here for you." She spoke, causing the boy to frown.

"I can see that." Lori smirked, knowing her brother wasn't fond of it this. Although, she's definitely not against helping him out here.

"Later, and have fun, kids." Rita uttered before she walked back to the house.

"Okay, Mom, see ya." Lori said, taking Lincoln off her hands.

As he walked inside, he took a good look at his older sister.

Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail as she wore a white tank top with black yoga pants. She had the appropriate attire, but failed to see that her pants gave more definition to her womanly figure.

"You ready to start, twerp?" Lori asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He pouted.

"Alright, let me get you a mat." She said as she went to snag one out from the corner of the garage.

She grabbed it, laying it down a few inches behind her own.

"Just follow my lead and try to relax."

Lori stood on her mat and rewinded the program, looking to start from the beginning so Lincoln could get adjusted.

The boy did as she suggested, letting out a sigh while he positioned himself on his mat for his first round of yoga. He waited for her move with a frown.

When Lori started the show back up, the instructor blabbed on before they started going through poses.

The first few were only simple breathing exercises, being told to relax and whatnot.

Moments later, they moved onto stretching. The initial step was the simple act of touching their toes.

As soon as Lori bent over, it began.

Lincoln followed behind, well, his eyes did at least.

While he tried to touch his toes, he glued his eyes on her instead of looking down.

When she stopped her stance, she picked her right foot up and stretched one arm out as instructed.

He did the same pose, but still ogled at her rear intensely. Despite being so young, he often found himself checking out girl's bodies. It was only natural to be curious. Yet, he became completely unable to avoid doing that even when it came to his sister.

Lincoln disregarded yoga as he was fixated on every movement Lori made. Specifically, the way she let out small moans each time she switched positions. Something about her doing that, along with her butt jiggling was doing things to him that he hardly understood.

The boy felt his mind declining. He needed to touch and feel it.

While he ended his pose, he pretended it was like a boss battle in one of his video games. The giant foe blocked his path, he needed to strike it!

"Whoo, baby!" Lincoln shouted as he slapped her rear, causing her skin to vibrate.

Chills, plus slight pain shot up through her body as she lost her balance and fell face first onto her mat.

Lori growled when she got on her feet and turned towards him.

"You little pervert!" She yelled, staring at him with a furious expression.

Appalled by his action and letting her anger get the better of her, she grabbed him by the arm roughly.

The boy flinched as he felt her grip, fearful of what was to come next. Something had to be coming his way and it wouldn't be pretty.

While holding Lincoln in a death grip, a sudden thought occurred to her. He slapped her butt, called her baby, something was really off here. She'd expect this from Bobby, if anyone. Her brother never showed this side of himself before up until now.

Her anger faded upon realizing that. Now, becoming genuinely curious about the whole thing, she smirked before asking him an unusual question. "So, you like my butt?"

"I, uuhhh..." He babbled.

"Answer the question, Lincoln." She demanded, holding onto him even tighter.

"Y-yeah..." Lincoln admitted nervously, waiting for her response. He hoped he didn't just sign his own death warrant.

Hearing the truth, Lori laughed. She wasn't surprised, yet felt the need to capitalize on the matter.

Coming up with a bold idea, she decided to take this further.

Letting go of him, the girl turned around and partially slid the back of her pants down to expose her rump.

"Touch it." She said contently.

Lincoln got goosebumps seeing her pale moon, feeling simultaneously nervous and intrigued.

"Go on." Lori insisted.

Unsure if it was a trick or not, he found courage and went for it, carefully reaching his hands out to touch her butt cheeks.

He sank them into her skin and rubbed them without even being told to do so.

Lori got a kick out of his enthusiasm. She needed more of this.

"Kiss it." She ordered.

"Wha- what?" The boy asked. It almost felt like he heard her wrong. He didn't know far this would play out, but he didn't intend to turn her down. Bad things tended to happen to him whenever he did that.

"You heard me." She said, her voice growing sultry while anticipating his move.

Following her demands, Lincoln got on his knees and pursed his lips, slowly edging towards the target.

He squinted his eyes as he moved to the planet sized rear and kissed the left cheek.

Just as Lincoln finished, she spoke again. "More."

He went back in, kissing her right cheek this time around. The second one seemed to hit him deeper, touching was great, though putting his lips on that grand butt seemed to doing something for him.

The boy bombarded additional smooches to both cheeks in the heat of the moment.

Lori could feel tiny strands of saliva on her rear.

A wicked smile formed on her face as she decided to go all out.

"Lick the hole." She demanded, grinning.

Strangely enough, Lincoln didn't hesitate as he spread her cheeks, getting a peek at her sphincter.

He licked it upwards in an amateurish manner.

Lori sensed the motion of his tongue and became a bit peeved.

"Not like that." She criticized.

"Huh!?" He questioned after he removed his face from between her cheeks.

"Move your tongue circularly, twerp."

Listening to her, he swirled his tongue around counter clockwise.

With each lick he got a taste of her insides. Lucky for him, she was clean down there, but the taste wasn't exactly good. Although, he endured it regardless.

Lori stood on her toes as she felt Lincoln's tongue invading her hole.

She then felt his grip around her waist tighten as he really got into it.

Lori moaned as he sped up his pace. The sucking noises made became far too apparent as they practically echoed in her mind.

She seemed to disregard her feelings about Bobby as she received something he's never given her before. However, part of her still wondered why the boy was such a big fan of her asset.

Her mind rested on that thought for the next few minutes while she relished in pleasure.

Lincoln then freed his tongue from inside the hole.

He panted heavily as he glanced at his knees, being already slightly tired from the bits of yoga he did.

Yet, Lori desired more of his tongue magic, intending to spice things up with another round of oral.

"There's more where that came from, little bro." She assured, turning around and smiling.

Hearing that, he stared at her.

Right when his eyes locked onto hers, Lori dropped her pants and underwear all the way down to her ankles, giving him the full view of her muff. Being rimmed felt better than expected, but she knew well enough that him eating her vag out would be the real kicker.

"Come here." She said while walking to her bed.

She crawled into it, laying on her back and spreading her legs out for him.

As Lincoln got off his knees, he walked towards her in an almost trance like state, finding himself climbing on the bed without hesitation.

Afterwards, Lori suddenly heard Mr. Grouse start up his lawn mower outside.

A brief panic struck her as she took a quick peek out the window.

"Hang on!" She urged.

She grabbed her blanket and tossed it over her body, covering everything except her head.

"Okay, come under here, Lincoln." The girl said, keeping her eyes on their neighbor to ensure he wasn't snooping around.

As the boy crawled on top of the bed, Lori raised her knees up and kept one hand on the sheet as his head moved between her thighs.

Once he was snug, she relaxed. She wasn't quite sure if Grouse did ever try to spy on her, but she didn't want to take any chances. He had tended to butt into their business every now and then, yet it was usually just at her brother's expense. No matter what, no one could know of what's taking place in there.

"You know what to do." She spoke smugly, gazing at him imprisoned between her thick thighs.

Lincoln began kissing her lower lips like he did before, repeatedly planting kisses all over them, especially on the center of her folds and on her clitoris. The latter elicited squeaks of joy from her every time he pressed his lips against it.

He dug his tongue inside her vagina, swirling it around recklessly as he got a much better taste of his sister, finding her nectar far more delectable as opposed to her rear.

The boy's grip on her waist tightened again while he plunged his tongue further into her depths.

Lori's face became a burning red, and she sensed herself getting wetter by the second.

In the midst of pleasure, she got a crazy idea.

The girl began using her phone to record the head she received, looking to keep a highlight reel of this bizarre sexual encounter.

Lincoln was too busy putting in work to even notice. She desired to keep it that way, hoping he maintained his momentum.

For the next minutes, he used his tongue to the fullest potential, causing Lori to be overfilled with lust when she reached her climax.

"Lincoln..." She moaned repeatedly while rubbing his head with her free hand. The more she did it, the more aggressive he got. Her sensual voice somehow even encouraged him to go harder.

Lori's groans soon became hoarse as she began kicking her feet.

She pressed on his head harder as she hit her limit.

"Daaah!" Lori wailed sexually as her dam finally burst, flooding the boy's mouth with her secretions.

She let out a few grunts amidst the sound of his lips smacking and her fluids rapidly squelching.

After Lori came, Lincoln removed his mouth from her slit.

He raised his head up, making eye contact with her.

She immediately noticed his mouth was dripping wet.

"Well, you seem to have liked my vagina, too." She commented, feeling the post sex satisfaction.

"Buh..." He uttered in a daze. His whole head felt heavy in the afterglow. Even though he never once imagined doing something like this, it managed to be exhausting enough to pass off as exercise.

Not too long after their affair, Lori heard her phone buzz.

She grabbed it to check the message, assuming it was probably Bobby.

It turned out to be her dad, and his message said 'HHDR.'

It took a moment for the girl to figure out what it meant. Once she did, she had to remind herself to let him know that some of his acronyms don't really translate well.

"Okay, twerp, it's time for dinner. But I'm not sure you'll be hungry after all that eating you just did." She chuckled.

Lincoln had recovered and blushed hearing her words. He was generally used to being teased, though even that felt too soon to joke about.

Afterwards, Lori shut off her tv and picked her clothes up.

She bent down slowly in front of him, exaggerating her movements.

As soon as she stopped fooling around, she got dressed in a matter of seconds.

All set, they both left the garage.

Not one of them said a word as they entered the house casually. Both of them were dripping with sweat, but as far as their mom knew, they really just gave hundred percent with exercise.

Lincoln sat at the dinner table nervously, feeling hot from that lewd action.

In the moment, he started whirling his tongue around inside his mouth, taking time to revisit the taste of his sister as he tried to relax.

Then Lori snagged a seat right across from him.

Immediately following sitting down, she winked at him. Her flirtatious actions left him thinking that their affair didn't necessarily end back there.

Moments later, Lynn Sr. arrived with his classic lasagna.

Once he handed out each dish of food, he took his seat while the whole family commenced eating.

Rita decided to break the ice. "So, how'd it go in there? You two look like you worked up quite a sweat."

"We sure did." Lori said smugly, eyeing the boy from across the table.

As he slumped in his chair out of fear, she continued. "I'm surprised he's still hungry after that."

"After what?" Rita asked.

Everyone's attention became caught in the moment.

Detecting all eyes on her, Lori cooked up something on the spot. "Yeah, he was eating cookies. Must have snuck them inside somehow. I heard his lips smacking and saw crumbs on his face when we were doing yoga. Right, Lincoln?"

The boy nodded. He didn't get why she put him on blast with a false story. It frustrated him, but he remained calm, and reminded himself whom he's dealing with.

"Well, I'm glad you got some exercise honey, but eating junk food during it kinda defeats the purpose. Please don't do that again." Rita pleaded.

"Sorry, Mom, I promise I won't..." Lincoln mumbled, lowering his head in shame.

His somewhat sincere apology pleased her. She smiled at him as he sat there embarrassed as everyone resumed eating.

Thankfully, the conversation shifted to something else from there on. The other kids got really chatty while the exercise duo remained quiet.

Lori thought more about what they did as she ate. To go from getting pleased, to being a tease was so strangely gratifying. It definitely wouldn't hurt to do it again.

Realizing that, she smiled at her brother, thinking that cutie is certainly going to be eating a lot more cookies in the future.

As dinner concluded, Lincoln went back to his room, hoping to avoid any further conversations like that first one for the rest of the day.

When the boy made it inside, he sat on the edge of his bed and thought about everything that took place back in the garage. The actual yoga they did, Lori's demeanor, the kissing and licking he did to her privates. It was all so messed up. Yet, he honestly enjoyed it. However, he had no intentions of doing it ever again.

Then suddenly, he heard his phone vibrate.

He grabbed it, finding he received a message from Lori.

"You ready for yoga tomorrow, twerp?"

Lincoln didn't know how to respond, so he put his phone down and sprawled out on his bed, just laying there unable to get that fling off his mind. One day of exercise wouldn't cut it, he knew that much. He also didn't really want his mom to get on his case about this again. The last time she took drastic measures which ended in disaster for him. Doing 'yoga' again wouldn't harm him, yet the fear of Lori going overboard with teasing remained.

Regardless, he was destined to keep on exercising as the days go by, but mostly orally.


End file.
